When You Wake
by Clairisant2000
Summary: Mac has been in an accident and now is in a coma. This leaves AJ in a difficult position. She needs someone to make vital decisions for her and he is just the one to do it!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: When You Wake

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Mac

RATING: PG unless noted at the top of the chapter.

CREDITS: A special thanks to my beta reader Qupeydoll

Chapter 1

AJ Chegwidden arrived at Bethesda Naval Hospital as he had every morning for the last six months…okay, well not as he had every morning…at first, the person he was there to see, had been in intensive care, and then, when she had stabilized enough, she had been transferred to a regular room. Then after weeks in a coma, with no sign that she was going to come around anytime soon, she had been transferred to Continuing Care. That was where he was heading that morning.

The nurses greeted him as usual when he came onto the floor. He knew them all by their first names now and they had been asked to call him AJ. They reported that his wife had a restful night and that there had been no change in her condition. Entering her room he smiled as he always did when he first saw her for the day, even though there had been no change in her condition, AJ wanted to greet her with a smile just in case she could somehow know.

He had been at her side everyday. He had pulled all of the accumulated leave time he had and the SECNAV had really no choice but to approve it. Sturgis had taken charge of things in his absence, and other than being short handed with both AJ and Mac out of the office, had handled things very well.

He still found it hard to believe that Sarah Mack…Chegwidden was his wife. AJ had been in love with her for so long, but regulations and duty had kept him from revealing his feelings for her, but now here they were married, and she didn't even know it!

The day that she had discovered that Clay was dead, Mac had run out of the JAG offices. She was so distraught she hadn't been watching what was going on around her and had hurried along the street, not really going anywhere, she just had to keep moving, so maybe that way it wouldn't be true. Mac had come around a corner and started across another street without looking. That was when the car that ran the red light had struck her and landed her in the hospital. AJ had been surprised to find that he was listed as Sarah's emergency contact. That meant he was the one responsible for signing for her medical care.

No matter how long and hard he had thought about it, there had been no other solution, than the one that Bud had offered, that would solve the problems he faced. Even though Harriett Roberts had assured him that it wouldn't happen, AJ was still sure that when she finally did wake up from the coma that she would be furious about the situation.

When they had moved Sarah to Continuing Care, they had done a completely new work up on her and that was when they discovered she was about ten weeks pregnant. Sure that the child was Webb's, since Sarah had been seeing no one else in the last year, AJ had gone to see Porter Webb to find out what she wanted to do about her grandchild. He was shocked at Porter's reaction to the news. With Clay being dead, AJ had thought she would be glad to have some part of her son still around in his child, but Porter told AJ that without a paternity test she would not believe that the child was Clayton's. Knowing the risks to Sarah and the baby of such a test, AJ chose not to have it done.

That was how he came to talk to Bud about the problem. Bud had stopped by Sarah's room to have some papers signed and noticed the worried look on the Admiral's face. Asking his CO what was wrong, he was told that Mac was pregnant and the AJ was trying to decide what to do.

"Why you, Sir? What about the baby's father?" Bud asked.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He's dead, Bud."

"Oh! Mr. Webb, Sir?"

"Yes. Knowing how much Sarah has always wanted a child and that Webb will not be around to ever father another, plus the fact that her doctor has said that there's no health risk to either Sarah or the baby to let the pregnancy continue, I need to make some kind of plan for what will happen if she's still not out of the coma when it comes time for the baby to be born."

"Well, Sir, I would normally have said without hesitation that Harriett and I would take the baby for Colonel Mackenzie, but with the twins due soon and Harriett telling me that she didn't want any more children after them…but I could talk to her and see if she'd consider it," offered Bud.

"With four children and caring for Dammit for me, I'm sure that the two of you will have more than enough on your plate."

"I want to apologize for that too, Sir," Bud said, hanging his head.

"Apologize for what Bud?"

"Well…Harriett didn't want the boys cussing so she has them calling Dammit, Dagnabit."

AJ's shout of laughter could be heard at the nurses' station and they were happy that something had finally made the kind Admiral laugh after all this time. "That's fine Bud, as long as the silly dog will respond to it. You can call her anything that you like!" Getting back to the subject at hand though, AJ told Bud, "If it wasn't for my age, I would take the baby and raise it myself. I have always wanted more children, but the court system would not look kindly on me raising her baby."

"Maybe not Sir, but if the two of you were married, there would be no questions as to you raising the child. But that couldn't happen as long as you're her CO."

When Bud had left that day, AJ had considered all the options that he could think of and then placed a call to the SECNAV to tender his retirement. AJ had Bud look into the details of a proxy marriage and that was how one week later he exchanged wedding vows with Harriett Roberts, who was standing in for Sarah. Chaplain Turner officiated and Bud was there as a witness, only the bride in the bed was not aware of what was going on that day.

All that had been four months ago now and still Sarah was in a coma. AJ came everyday to sit by her bedside. He would read, talk, and play music for her, but still there was no change in her condition. There was a change in the child growing within her though, everyday the baby got bigger and more active. AJ would spend time talking to the child too, telling him about his wonderful mother and the plans he had made for when he was born. The ultrasound that had been done two months ago, confirmed that the baby was a boy. AJ had decided to name him Matthew Clayton, and because of the marriage, he would carry Chegwidden as his last name.

These days it was pretty lonely in Sarah's room. Of the JAG staff, only Bud and Harriett ever came by any more, and now that the twins were a few months old those visits had dwindled to a trickle as well. Every so often Chaplain Turner would stop by and sit and talk with AJ for a time. He was keeping them in his prayers, he told AJ and continued to wish them well.

On his rounds that day, the doctor asked AJ if he would stop by his office later in the day. There was something that he wanted to discuss with him, but didn't want to do it in Sarah's room. Some believed that a patient in a coma could hear and know what was going on around them, and since her doctor was one of them, he didn't want to upset her with the topic that he needed to talk to her husband about.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the doctor had left, AJ tried to get his mind off what he might want to talk to him about. He searched his mind for something to talk to Sarah about, but since he spent hours at her bedside everyday, it was sometimes difficult to come up with something new.

Then he remembered that her birthday was about six weeks away. Just two weeks before her son was due to be born. So he talked about what she would like to do for her birthday if she were awake and what she might like him to do for her if she wasn't. Because of their unique circumstances, it was a very one-sided conversation.

That afternoon, AJ sat in the doctor's office listening to him explain that it wouldn't be advisable for Sarah to deliver the baby by normal means. It would be much to stressful in her coma state. Doctor Andrews suggested the best solution for both mother and child would be to take the baby by cesarean section a few weeks before his due date.

"Why take the baby so early, Doctor?"

"Because we don't want to take the chance that she could go into labor on her own by waiting until closer to her due date."

"Well, Sarah's birthday is in six weeks, how about giving the baby the same birthday?"

"That sounds fine, Admiral. What is the exact date?"

"May 5th," AJ replied.

AJ went home that evening and went into the nursery that used to be his guest room. It had been converted a few weeks ago, but now that he knew the date the baby would be born, AJ wanted to make sure everything was ready. He called Harriett and asked her if she would have any time to come over and check to see if he had forgotten anything. She readily agreed and promised to call him when she had consulted with Bud on an evening when he could watch the children for her so that she would have the time to come over.

He was surprised when Harriett called back just an hour later to say that she was on her way. Bud had gotten home and had no plans for the evening so had said he would be glad to watch the children if it would help the Admiral and Colonel in any way. Harriett, glad of a chance to get out for even a short while, had gotten in the car and called to let AJ know she was coming.

After Harriett had taken a complete tour of the nursery she smiled at AJ and told him he was very well prepared. She only had two suggestions for him. The first was a mini fridge to store the baby's formula in and the other was an electric bottle warmer, she said they could both go on the dresser near the changing table.

"But the kitchen isn't that far, Harriett, and I was just planning on heating the bottles in the microwave."

"No, Sir! That's not a good idea! Putting the bottle in the microwave is bad. The milk can heat unevenly and even though it feels ok when you test it, the inside could be scalding hot."

"Wow! I had no idea. Thanks, Harriett," he said as he made a note to get the bottle warmer. "But why a fridge for the nursery?"

"Because in the middle of the night you don't really want to carry the baby all over the house. It's just a convenience, but it will let you get back to bed faster. And taking care of a newborn alone you'll need all the sleep you can get. I would also get a portable bottle warmer and a large diaper bag," she offered.

Smiling as he added the items to his list, he asked, "Okay, why those things?"

"Because you have been at the hospital everyday since Mac's accident and I don't see that changing after the baby is born, so you'll want those things at the hospital."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a tender smile at this understanding woman, AJ leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you again, Harriett. You and Bud have been such good friends to Sarah and I. I'm sure that she would agree with me, if she were awake, that the two of you are the only choice for godparents to Matthew. Would you consider it?"

"Of course we will, but you need to stop kissing me or I will have to confess to my husband," she giggled.

"Well, he might be able to take an old retired man like me, but since I am still jogging several miles a week, I'm pretty sure I could outrun him!"

They both laughed over that and AJ walked Harriett to her car since she needed to get home so she could nurse the twins.

The next morning, AJ arrived at the hospital as usual and was greeted by the nurses with the report that again there had been no change in Sarah's condition. AJ put in one of the CD's he had found at her apartment when he had packed up her things and moved them to his house. There just hadn't seemed to be a need to keep paying rent on an apartment that she might never use again.

"I know I usually start the day by reading the paper to you, darling, but today I need to talk to you about what your doctor told me yesterday. There's just no easy way to say this Sarah…but unless you come around in the next six weeks the doctor is planning on taking the baby by caesarian. Now I know you don't want that…you want to see him born, don't you? And what if you don't like the name I picked out for him? How can you choose something different if you don't wake up?" he pleaded with her while holding her hand.

AJ gave a sigh of frustration when there was no response from Sarah. He tried so hard not to get discouraged, but after months of no signs of response from the woman he loved, it was becoming difficult not to loose hope. "How do I get through to you, Sarah?" he pleaded.

"Talking to you and playing music for you has had no effect. I had hoped when the baby started to move within you that might have gotten a reaction, but even that brought no change in your condition. Daily news of your friends also has brought no reaction. Even my confessions of love for you did nothing! I thought that might at least make you angry or shocked enough to wake up and chew me out!"

A single tear slid down his cheek, "I don't know what else to do, Sarah! I've pleaded and prayed. I've cajoled and encouraged. I've even tried to rouse the kick-ass Marine by making you mad. Is it time for me to give up? Should I stop hoping that you'll open those beautiful brown eyes and talk to me?"

Deep in the darkness, Sarah heard this desperate plea. The man she had loved for eight years needed her. She wasn't quite sure why or how he needed her, but he did, and she knew that she had to find a way not to let him down. She had to help AJ! So she struggled through the layers of fog that seemed to want to keep her entrapped in darkness.

AJ rose to his feet and leaned over Sarah, saying, "I'm going to go and get some lunch now. I'll be back later." He kissed her lips and added, "I love you, Sarah."

As he turned to leave the room he heard a soft sigh from the bed and a whispery voice say, "I love you too, AJ."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AJ spun around in amazement just in time to see her eyes flutter open. Sarah smiled at him and said, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," he replied, coming back to lean over the bed and gently brushed her hair from her cheek.

Seeing his face so close and still in a dreamy state, Sarah lifted her head and kissed him. AJ was so stunned he didn't even notice when one of the nurses walked into the room. He only became aware they were not alone when he heard her say, "It's so good to finally see you awake, Mrs. Chegwidden! And laying claim to your husband right away like that is a good idea, I can tell you there are several of the nurses that have been talking about stealing him away!"

With a gasp, Sarah pulled back and looked from AJ to the nurse and back again, "Am I still dreaming?" she asked him.

"No, darling, you're finally awake. Why?"

"Because I've dreamed of us being married so many times and now we are?" she looked down at her left hand and seeing the wedding band there, looked at AJ's hand and saw a matching band.

"Yes, we're married," he said and then was about to offer an explanation when a startled look came over her face.

Her eyes left his and flew to her tummy where she had felt a movement. "And we're going to have a baby?"

"I can explain that too," he said when she grinned at him.

With a chuckle, she said, "I think I can remember how these things happen. I just can't tell you how overjoyed I am to be having your baby!"

"Sarah, the baby isn't mine…I mean, I'm not the father!"

"AJ Chegwidden, don't you DARE think that! I have loved you too long to have finally married you and then cheated on you! I love you too much to have EVER done that!"

"You love me?" he asked in shock.

"Of course I do! Why else would I have married you? And to think you believe I cheated on you!"

"Sarah, I know that you didn't cheat on me! You were pregnant before I married you. Clayton Webb is the father."

"Clay? I'm so confused, why can't I remember any of this? Did I have some kind of accident? Is that why I'm in the hospital?"

"Yes, you were in an accident and if you'll give me a minute I'll try and explain it all to you. What's the last thing you remember?" AJ asked softly, knowing that the time had come for him to tell her. He had been stunned at her talk of loving him, but put it down to her assumption that they were happily married. Her tune would change when she knew the truth, he was sure of it.

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment and then a look of sadness came over her face. Opening her eyes and looking at AJ with tears streaming down her cheeks, she said, "I remember learning of Clay's death and then running. Just running…as if I could get away from the news. Then I remember a car coming at me from out of nowhere. I think I was hit and then…nothing."

This time her hands flew to her tummy, "The baby?"

"The baby is fine, Sarah. You were only a few weeks along and he wasn't harmed."

"Weeks? How long have I been in the hospital?"

"You've been in a coma for six months."

"Then how did we come to be married?"

"When I found out you were pregnant I assumed it was Webb's so I went to his mother to see if she wanted her grandchild if you didn't come around before the birth. She didn't, so after considering the options I married you by proxy so I could care for the baby if you didn't wake."

"By proxy?"

"Yes, the marriage was legal until you regained consciousness and now you can either sign the license to remain married to me or tear it up and it would be as if it never happened."

"But why would you do that for me? And how? As my CO…"

"The last part was easy, I simply retired. As to why…" he paused for a deep breath, finally about to admit to how he had felt about her for the last eight years.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I know that this will come as a shock to you, Sarah, but I've been in love with you for eight years."

Before she had a chance to respond to his incredible declaration, the door swung open and they both turned to see Clayton Webb walk into the room. AJ recovered first and said, "Webb, you're supposed to be dead!"

"As the old saying goes, 'Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated.'," he told them with a grin.

Sarah felt rage building up inside of her for this deceit. It had been her belief in his death that had landed her here in the hospital and in a coma that had robbed her of most of her pregnancy. Six months of her life that she could never get back! Finding her voice, she said, "Get out, Clay!"

Both men turned to look at her and exclaim in unison, "WHAT?" Unbeknownst to the other, each man was thinking the same thing…that Sarah would want to be with the father of her child.

"I said, 'Get out, Clay!'," she repeated for them.

"But, Sarah, we're going to have a baby! And I know that this marriage he has you in is very easy to get out of," Clay protested.

"Who said I wanted to get out of it?" she asked.

"What?" both men exclaimed again.

"Why am I having to repeat everything I say?" she demanded. "You've caused me enough pain, Clay. We'll make arrangements for you to see the baby if you want to be involved in his life, but for now, leave!"

"But I love you, Sarah!" Clay declared as he moved towards the bed.

AJ got between him and Sarah and said, "She wants you to leave, Webb. Don't make me throw you out!"

"You wouldn't dare!" he retorted.

"Don't try me!" AJ snarled.

"This isn't over!" Clay insisted as he gave AJ a wide berth while heading for the door.

When just the two of them remained in the room an awkward silence fell, finally Sarah looked at AJ and asked, "You love me?"

AJ crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his he looked into her eyes and said, "With all my heart, Sarah, and I have for years, but duty and regulations kept me from admitting it."

"It was the same for me," she sighed.

"So you do have feelings for me?" he questioned tentatively.

"Yes, AJ, I love you. I have for years."

"I thought I'd just imagined you saying that when you were waking."

"I had this strong feeling that you needed me. That you were calling to me."

"I was, Sarah. I had just about given up hope, and was afraid that you were never going to wake up."

"I don't believe that! You are the bravest man that I know, you wouldn't be afraid of anything."

"That's not so when it comes to the thought of losing you. That thought terrifies me. The only thing that kept me going, was needing to be here for your child. Then, when the doctor told me that if you didn't come around soon he would have to take the baby by caesarian, I almost gave up."

"Oh, AJ!" she exclaimed and reached out her arms to him. Holding him close a thought struck her, "You keep referring to the baby as 'he and him' are we having a boy?"

"Yes, you're having a son. Remember I'm not the father, Sarah."

"AJ, you may not be his biological father, but you were prepared to raise him alone if I didn't wake up. In my book that makes you his daddy, and he'll know you as such if I have my way about it."

"Does that mean that you might consider staying married to me?" he asked pulling back just a bit to look into her face.

"What do I have to do to make that happen?" she asked.

"All you have to do is to sign the marriage license."

"And do you have that with you?" Sarah smiled at him.

"Right here in my pocket," he told her.

"May I have it please?" she held out her hand for it. When he handed it to her, she smiled at him and asked, "I don't suppose you have a pen on you?"

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AJ handed her a pen, but when she reached out to take it, he didn't let go of it immediately. Giving him an inquiring glance, she waited for him to speak. "Sarah, are you sure? You don't have to do this. It was a solution to a problem. We haven't even dated."

Smiling, she replied, "You love me?" and at his nod, she continued, "And I love you. You want me to be your wife?" Again he nodded and she went on, "And I want to be your wife, so we can do our dating after I get out of here." Sarah gently tugged on the pen and he released it. With a flourish she signed the license just as her doctor walked in.

"The nurses let me know that you had joined us, Mrs. Chegwidden."

After AJ introduced them, Sarah said, "Thank you, doctor. Can you tell me how soon I can get out of here?"

The doctor chuckled, "We were just waiting for you to wake up. All we need to do is make sure that you are steady on your feet and that you can keep food down."

Just as he said that Sarah's tummy growled loudly. Everyone laughed as she admitted to being hungry.

"That's my Marine!" AJ smiled proudly.

"Good, then as long as you can walk up and down the hall after you have eaten, I see no reason that you can't go home this evening."

After the doctor left the two of them alone, they thought they'd be able to resume their earlier conversation. However, before they could even start, a nurse came in with a lunch tray for Sarah. With a rueful grin, AJ suggested that they wait until they were home to have the discussion.

"Home," she sighed. "That sounds wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so. I've converted the guest room into a nursery for Mat...the baby."

Sarah paused in eating and placed her hand over the baby. "What were you going to name him, AJ? If I didn't wake in time."

"That doesn't matter now. You can choose whatever name you like for him."

"I'd still like to know, please tell me."

"Alright, I was going to name him after your uncle and his father, Matthew Clayton."

"I like Matthew, but after what Clay has pulled, I don't think I want to give him that satisfaction. What about Matthew Albert? Then his initials would be MAC."

"I don't think that's wise on several levels, Sarah. If you don't want to name him after Webb, what about using your maiden name?"

A grin came over her face. "I love it! Hello, Matthew Mackenzie Chegwidden," she said rubbing her tummy. The baby gave a kick as if in approval.

After her meal, Sarah slowly took her walk in the hall with a nurse on one side of her and AJ on the other. During the packing up of her room and getting her release paperwork finished they were never alone. Sarah was so nervous about the situation she found herself in that she filled the long ride home with meaningless chatter.

By the time they reached the house she had fallen into a light doze. She only woke when AJ opened her door and lifted her out. Over her protests he carried her into the house and was going to put her right into bed when she noticed her things mixed with his throughout the living room.

She pleaded that she had been in bed for the last six months and that she'd really like to look around to see the changes he had made. Smiling indulgently, he showed her around the house, saving the guest room for last. He opened the door and allowed her to go in first.

Sarah stood just inside the doorway looking at the beautiful nursery. With tears streaming down her face and her hand resting protectively over the baby, she said, "You did all this for me and the baby?"

"Yes, because I love you."

"Would you have ever told me if this hadn't happened?"

"I'd kept it a secret for eight years, so probably not."

"Then I can almost forgive Clay for faking his death once again."

"Would you ever have told me how you felt about me?"

"No, I would've been too afraid," she replied, ending with a yawn as the excitement of the day caught up with her.

"You should rest, darling," he told her.

"I'm afraid that I'll discover this has all been a dream and you'll be gone."

Guiding her into their room and helping her into bed, AJ smiled and said, "Don't be afraid, my love. I'll be here when you wake."

THE END


End file.
